Methods and compositions are disclosed to target tumor cells with embodiments of the LIGHT proteins linked, fused or conjugated to a targeting agent. These compositions bind to both human and mouse receptors with affinity sufficient to conduct preclinical and clinical trials, and with increased affinity as compared to the wild type human LIGHT protein. The targeting of embodiments of LIGHT to tumor cells reduces tumor growth and reduces metastases.
The paucity of activated T cells infiltrating established tumors in immunocompetent hosts helps to explain the inability of hosts to dispose of tumors. Experiments in animal models as well as clinical studies indicate that the immune system can recognize and kill individual tumor cells, but a host cannot generally eradicate established solid tumors. There may be several explanations for the failure of the host to respond effectively to established tumors: 1) lack of early T cell priming due to poor direct or indirect presentation in lymphoid tissues because of an inadequate number of tumor cells (especially those of non-hemopoietic origin) migrating to the lymphoid tissue; 2) inadequate numbers of immune cells migrating to tumor sites due to biological barriers around tumor tissues; 3) exhausted or short-lived activated antigen-specific T cells that fail to combat tumor growth due to limited repertoires; 4) unresponsiveness or ignorance of T cells to tumors; 5) an inhibitory microenvironment or lack of stimulation inside tumors to activate the immune system.
Clinically, an increase in the infiltration of T cells to the tumor site is closely associated with better prognosis. There are reports that preventive vaccinations were effective in inducing the rejection of inoculated tumor cells. After tumor growth has been established, however, the therapeutic vaccinations usually fail to reject tumors. Surgical reduction of a tumor does not boost the immune response to tumors. Furthermore, it was reported that even the expression of a strong antigen on tumor cells was insufficient in promoting the rejection of an established tumor, despite the presence of excessive numbers of antigen-specific T cells in the lymphoid tissues. Lack of T cells priming and/or infiltrating an established tumor is one of the major obstacles for either natural or therapeutic approaches against antigenic cancers. In addition, insufficient expression of costimulatory molecules inside tumor tissues may fail to activate infiltrating T cells and result in the anergy of tumor-reactive T cells.
The lack of early T cell priming is possibly attributed to only a few tumor cells that migrated from solid tissue to lymphoid tissues for direct presentation. Genetic analysis using bone marrow chimeras has revealed two modes of antigen presentation for priming MHC-1-restricted CD8+ T cells. Direct-priming is mediated by the engagement of T cells with the cells that synthesize the protein with antigenic epitopes, whereas cross-priming is mediated by the host antigen-presenting cells that take up antigens synthesized by other cells. The mechanisms by which tumor-specific T cells are primed has been vigorously debated and so far remains inconclusive. Understanding how and where tumor antigens are presented to T cells would help find a therapeutic action against tumors.
LIGHT (homologous to lymphotoxin, exhibits inducible expression, and competes with HSV glycoprotein D for herpes virus entry mediator, a receptor expressed by T lymphocytes) is a type II transmembrane glycoprotein of the TNF ligand superfamily. LIGHT (TNFSF14) is a tumor-necrosis factor (TNF) family member that interacts with Lymphotoxin β Receptor (LTβR) and herpes virus entry mediator (HVEM), which are mainly expressed on stromal cells and T cells, respectively. LTβR signaling is required for the formation of organized lymphoid structures, which can be attributed, at least in part, to its ability to induce the expression of chemokines and adhesion molecules that attract naive T cells and dendritic cells (DC) in lymphoid organs. Stimulation of LTβR on stromal cells by LIGHT in vivo leads to the expression of CCL21, which attracts naive T cells in the T cell area of the spleen in the absence of LTαβ, another ligand for LTβR. These results demonstrate that LIGHT is able to interact with LTβR to regulate CCL21 chemokine expression. In addition, LIGHT exhibits a potent, CD28-independent co-stimulatory activity for T cell priming and expansion leading to enhanced T cell immunity against tumors and/or increased autoimmunity. Signaling via LTβR is required for the formation of organized lymphoid tissues. Lymphotoxin β Receptor (LTβR) plays an important role in the formation of lymphoid structures. LTβR is activated by two members of the TNF family, membrane lymphotoxina β and LIGHT. LTβR plays pivotal roles in the formation of lymph nodes (LNs) and the distinct organization of T, B zones in secondary lymphoid organs. Signaling via LTβR regulates the expression of chemokines and adhesion molecules within secondary lymphoid organs. Chemokines and adhesion molecules control the migration and positioning of DCs and lymphocytes in the spleen. Over-expression of soluble LT or TNF in non-lymphoid tissues was sufficient to promote functional lymphoid neogenesis.
LIGHT has also been called HVEM-L and LT-γ. Under the new TNF nomenclature, it is called TNFSF14. LIGHT is a 240 amino acid (aa) protein that contains a 37 aa cytoplasmic domain, a 22 aa transmembrane region, and a 181 aa extracellular domain. Similar to other TNF ligand family members, LIGHT is predicted to assemble as a homotrimer. LIGHT is produced by activated T cells and was first identified by its ability to compete with HSV glycoprotein D for HVEM binding. LIGHT has also been shown to bind to the Lymphotoxin B Receptor (LTβR) and the decoy receptor (DcR3TR6).
LIGHT plays a unique role in T cell activation and the formation of lymphoid tissue. Interactions between LIGHT and LTβR restore lymphoid structures in the spleen of LTα−/− mice. In addition, the upregulation of LIGHT causes T cell activation and migration into non-lymphoid tissues providing for the formation of lymphoid-like structures. Conversely, LIGHT−/− mice showed impaired T cell activation and delayed cardiac rejection. Therefore, LIGHT is a potent costimulatory molecule that also promotes the formation of lymphoid tissues to enhance local immune responses. Lack of efficient priming of naive T cells in draining lymphoid tissues and the inability to expand tumor-specific T cells within tumors prevent the eradication of cancer.
Micrometastases (small aggregates of cancer cells visible microscopically) can become established at a very early stage in the development of heterogeneous primary tumors, and seed distal tissue sites prior to their clinical detection. For example, the detectable metastasis in breast cancer can be observed when the primary tumor size is very small. Therefore, at the time of diagnosis, many cancer patients already have microscopic metastases, an observation that has led to the development of post-surgical adjuvant therapy for patients with solid tumors. Despite these advances, success has been limited, and optimal treatment of metastatic disease continues to pose a significant challenge in cancer therapy.
A variety of human and murine cancers have been proven to be antigenic and able to be recognized by T cells. Tumor-reactive T cells could theoretically seek out and destroy tumor antigen-positive cancer cells and spare the surrounding healthy tissues. However, the naturally existing T cell responses against malignancies in human are often not sufficient to cause regression of the tumors, primary ones or metastases. It has been reported that sporadic spontaneous, but immunogenic tumors, avoid destruction by inducing T cell tolerance. However, the activation of tumor antigen-specific T cells may completely prevent the development of spontaneous tumors. Thus, breaking tolerance and generating such T cells capable of rejecting tumors around the time of treatment of the primary tumor represents a potential approach to clearing metastatic tumor cells. Because antigen-lost variants can escape under immunological pressure, immunotherapy should be applicable independent of knowledge of specific tumor antigens.
From an immunological perspective, present clinical strategies hinder the immune defense against malignancies and further diminish the effectiveness of immunotherapy. Although removal of a tumor may reverse tumor-induced immune suppression, surgical excision of the primary tumor before immunotherapy also removes the major source of antigen, which may lead to a reduction of the activation of cytotoxic T-lymphocytes (CTL) since the efficiency of priming is correlated with the tumor antigen load. In addition, current adjuvant treatments, which include chemotherapy and radiation therapy, that are meant to kill residual tumor cells may in fact impair anti-tumor immune responses by destroying or inhibiting T cells.
Metastatic disease is the major cause of morbidity and mortality in cancer. While surgery, chemotherapy, or radiation can often control primary tumor growth, successful eradication of disseminated metastases remains rare. One unsolved problem is whether such response allows incoming CTL to be educated and then exit the tumor site. Another unsolved problem is whether these CTL can then patrol and effectively eliminate spontaneously metastasized tumor cells in the periphery. Local treatment of tumors with LIGHT generates plenty of tumor specific CTL that exit the primary tumor and infiltrate distal tumors to completely eradicate preexisting spontaneous metastases.
As indicated above, the naturally occurring T cell responses against malignancies in humans are often not sufficient to cause regression of tumors, primary ones or metastatic cells. Immunotherapy would potentially elicit tumor-reactive T cells that can seek and destroy disseminated tumor antigen-positive cancer cells while sparing the surrounding healthy tissues, but active vaccination for tumor bearing host only shows limited benefit. Lack of well-defined antigens in most tumors limits either active vaccination or adoptive transfer therapy. Immunotherapy that is effective even without determination of specific tumor antigens would be more applicable and more therapeutically feasible. However, it is still unclear when and how to boost active immune responses against tumor tissues.
Naive or effector-memory T cells can leave the periphery and enter the draining lymph nodes through an active process. It is not yet known if sufficient number of tumor-specific CTLs recruited to the primary tumor can survive and exit the microenvironment to patrol peripheral tissues and eradicate disseminated metastases. In addition, a challenge in developing an effective immunotherapy is to devise an approach to increase the number of, or enhance the function of, circulating tumor-specific T cells that may detect and destroy microscopic metastatic cells before they become clinically meaningful. The delivery of LIGHT into the primary tumor can help generate CTL which can then exit out of the local tumor and patrol periphery tissue to eradicate metastases before they are clinically meaningful.
Approved breast cancer therapies include surgery, radiation, chemotherapy, (e.g. doxorubicin, paclitaxel), signaling inhibitors (e.g., Lapatinib, Neratinib), and monoclonal antibodies (e.g. Trastuzumab, Pertuzumab). Herceptin (Trastuzumab) is an approved anti-Her2 antibody therapy for breast cancer. Her2 (human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 (c-erbB2 or neu), is amplified in 25-30% of human breast cancers. Overexpression of Her2 is associated with poorer prognosis.
Humanized monoclonal antibody targeting Her2 employing murine antigen binding residues on human IgG framework, was approved in 1998 by FDA for monotherapy. Overall response rates are between 11.6-35% for monotherapy.
However, there are problems with anti-Her2 antibody therapy. There are lower than desired success of treatment and large non-responsive rate with anti-Her2/neu therapy. Anti-Her2/neu therapy requires prolonged treatment together with chemotherapy to be effective. A majority of patients develop resistance and relapse within a year, and treatment can cost over $100,000 USD.
Several strategies can improve therapeutic antibody efficacy:
a. cytotoxic or immunomodulatory immunocytokines (IL-2, LIGHT etc.);
b. drug-conjugates (chemo drugs);
c. modifying Fc mediated effects, e.g., changing antibody isotypes; modifying affinity or changing Fc receptor binding; and increasing half-life.
Improvements to antigen-antibody binding or design may be sought by:
a. higher affinity
b. increased or decreased internalization
c. increased antibody stability
d. bi-specific, tri-specific antibodies.
In the present disclosure targeting tumors not just with wild type LIGHT, but with various embodiments of LIGHT generates strong immunity against primary tumor and metastases compared to previous results with wild type LIGHT.